kiepscyfandomcom-20200213-history
Druga młodość
thumb|Babka z zamiarem złamania serca Paździochowi.Druga młodość - 85. odcinek serialu Świat według Kiepskich. Fabuła Ferdek czyta gazetę, babka zaś Pismo Święta. Wymieniają się nawzajem tym o czym przeczytali. Wkrótce przychodzi Halina i informuje ich, że już trzeci sweter został zniszczony przez mole. Rozalia jak zwykle twierdzi, że winny jest jej zięć. Jednak mole zalęgły się w futrze z lamparta i czapce z tygrysa tj. prezentach ślubnych Rozalii. Należy go wyrzucić, seniorka protestuje. Halina z mężem rozmawia o futrze. Kiepskiej żal wyrzucić prezenty, ponieważ przypominają babce jej młodość. Po czym zdradza Ferdkowi, że prezent ten Rozalia dostała od swego narzeczonego Emanuel Adisadebe, dziadka polskiego piłkarza. Z którym miała nieślubne dziecko, czyli ojca piłkarza - babka więc jest nieoficjalna babką Emanuel Adisadebe. Rozalia ubrana w futro rozmawia ze swym narzeczonym. Po czym schodzi z fotela i gdzieś biegnie. Waldek jest wzruszony wiadomością o swej babci. Razem z ojcem bardzo żałują , że zrobili jej tyle krzywdy. Jednak Rozalia uciekła. Przychodzi Boczek i mówi, że stara Kiepska złamała w bramie serce Edziowi. Wkrótce przychodzi Listonosz i opowiada im o całym zajściu. Ślub będzie we wtorek. Po chwili przychodzi Borysek jemu również Rozalia złamała serce przy śmietniku. Razem proszą o rękę babki. W nocy Ferdek opowiada o tym żonie. To wszystko prze te futro, babka przeżywa drugą młodość. Halina chce, aby jej matka wyszła za mąż, jednak Kiepski twierdzi, że jest ona własnością narodową. Kiepska mówi, aby spytać się emerytki kogo by wolała. Niestety ona przepadła - nie wiadomo gdzie jest. Przychodzi Waldek i oznajmia ojcu, iż przyszli do niego jacyś ludzie w sprawie błogosławieństwa. Są to czterej emeryci, których uwiodła babka proszą o błogosławieństwo. Następnego dnia przychodzi Marian Paździoch, przewodniczący Tymczasowego Komitetu Obrony Moralności Społecznej. Razem z nim są też żony i córki owych uwiedzionych mężczyzn. Są one uzbrojone w różne przedmioty m.in. w widły. Żądają, aby Kiepski ukrócił erotyczne rozpasanie babki. Kobiety protestują przeciw temu, bo mało tego iż Rozalia uwodzi ich mężów (lub ojców) to następnie wykorzystuje ich finansowo i znika. Stawiają mu ultimatum, że albo sam to załatwi, albo one zrobią to po swojemu i spalą ją na stosie. Kiepski opowiada o tym żonie. Przychodzi do nich nijaki Karol Dzyndzel, łowca ze swym psem. Wyznaczono 400 zł + vat za głowę babki Rozlali Kiepskiej. Dzyndzel jest bowiem płatnym mordercą. Halina nalewa mu i jemu psu wódki. Karol chce Rozalię upolować metodą afrykańskich kotów. Proponuje, aby zapłacili, a on im przyprowadzi żywą babkę. Pies Puzon domaga się wódki, Kiepski też lecz ten ostatni jej nie dostaję. Łowca razem z Ferdkiem robią pułapkę na babkę przynętą ma być Paździoch. Wszystko jest już gotowe. Wszyscy są już na swoich stanowiskach. Niestety zasypiają. Po pewnym czasie zjawia się babka... Zakończenie Uwodzi Paździocha. Ten zakochuje się w niej. Tym czasem morderca i Kiepski łapią ich. W pokoju Kiepski tłumaczy teściowej iż to co zrobiła jest skandalem. Tym czasem babka czyta Pismo Święte. Ferdek nie wie jak ją ukarać, pyta się co ma na swoja obronę. Kiepska odpowiada: Jest napisane w Piśmie: Starość musi się wyszumieć. Obsada aktorska * Andrzej Grabowski - Ferdynand Kiepski * Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka - Halina Kiepska * Barbara Mularczyk - Mariolka Kiepska * Ryszard Kotys - Marian Paździoch * Renata Pałys - Helena Paździochowa * Dariusz Gnatowski - Arnold Boczek * Krystyna Feldman - Babka Kiepska * Mariusz Jakus - Karol Dzyndzel * i inni Ciekawostki i nieścisłości * W tym odcinku Marian Paździoch powiedział, że jest ze swoją żoną - Heleną 40 lat po ślubie. Zaś w odcinku pt. Mięso, akcje toczy się więc 7 lat później, a Marian z Heleną obchodzą srebrne gody tj. 25 rocznicę małżeństwa. Bardziej prawdopodobny jest drugi fakt. Skoro w 2008 roku Marian i Helena mieli 25-lecie małżeństwa, to wzięliby ślub w 1983 roku. Helena miałaby wtedy ok. 20 lat. W odcinku Druga młodość, którego akcja dzieje się w 2000 roku, Marian i Helena wzięliby ślub w 1960 roku. Załóżmy, że Marian miał ok 30 lat, zaś Helena 20 (czasem Marian wspomina: "Moja młodsza żona"), to Helena urodziłaby się ok. 1940 roku, zaś Marian ok. 1930. Czy Helena wyglądała wtedy na 60 lat, a Marian na 70? Raczej nie. * Nazwisko miłości babci - Emanuel Alisadabe nawiązuje do znanego piłkarza Emmanuela Olisadebe. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:2001